


tentacle pit.

by sickbihhh



Series: Prompto Likes Getting Fucked By Daemons [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Breeding, Eggpreg, Eggs, LMAO, Other, Oviposition, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, its kinda gross ngl, sorry - Freeform, this is just filth, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickbihhh/pseuds/sickbihhh
Summary: Prompto finds himself enjoying the company of several mindflayers.





	tentacle pit.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so this is just me writing about prompto getting fucked in a pit of tentacles. don't mind me doot do-doot do-doo

He didn't how he got here, or where he was meant to be. All Prompto knew was the all-encompassing feeling of being surrounded and being filled, completely, totally, and wholly.

The tentacles covering the majority of his naked body should likely have been a red flag, but he was too preoccupied with the ones thrusting at different rhythms inside of his wet and dripping ass, already overflowing with come from the last… he doesn’t even remember how many rounds he went. He didn’t bother to keep count.

A tentacle slipped into Prompto’s mouth while he opened it to moan, and he gladly accepted the member, even if it stretched his jaw slightly beyond comfort to slip down his throat and pump a liquid into his body. What liquid? Prompto didn’t care. It made the pain of being filled beyond capacity go away and left the pleasure, only the pleasure.

One wrapped around his dick, from base to tip, and squeezed gently, making it so he couldn’t cum at all. He didn’t mind. He’d already come at least a dozen times earlier, what’s the problem in missing one? It felt warm and wet and tight, and the suckers felt like the mindflayer was leaving little kisses along the length of his dick.

Ah, mindflayer. That’s what this was. Actually, it was several mindflayers. Almost a whole cave of them. What was he doing in a mindflayer’s cave, anyway? Getting the brains fucked out of him, clearly. The three (or was it four) tentacles picked up the pace, reaching deeper and farther than any other toy or human dick ever had. The several tentacles wrapped around his arms and legs gripped tighter, new ones encircled his abdomen and pulled him further into the pit filled with writhing members just waiting to get their turn at his warm and willing body.

The tentacles around his stomach kept circling his body, coming closer and closer to his face, up until the reached his nipples, where two large suckers at the ends of the tentacles latched on and sucked at his. He groaned aloud around the tentacle already in his mouth, another one trying to fit in there. He opened his mouth just a little bit more, and the second one slid in. The fluid the first tentacle in his mouth made the slide easier, and it spilled out of his mouth and dripped down the side of his face.

A new tentacle, one he’d never felt before, slid in between the tentacles already buried deep in his ass and forced its way up there. Prompto gasped - there was no space for it up there, but it fit anyway. It was hard, unlike the soft, pliable tentacles that were in there before it, and it was shaped like an oversized cock. It had ridges and bulges and the head stretched Prompto’s body so much, he could see his stomach distend if he looked down - not that he really could, because the tentacles in his mouth began fucking him hard and fast, plunging themselves deeper down his throat every time, pumping more and more fluid into him.

The tentacles suddenly flipped him over, so he was face first into the pit of tentacles and his back was exposed to the open air. The tentacle around his dick left, but being stomach-down meant that his cock was pressed up against a bunch of other writhing, warm, sticky tentacles, ones that immediately began taking turns latching to his dick and sucking and licking, leaving behind a sticky, gooey residue that dripped off his dick like spit.

He whimpered, the tentacles in his mouth going full speed still, gravity now forcing the fluid filling his throat to leak out his mouth even more than before. It was making him dizzy, and he leaned forward, all he could do was accept the feeling and fall into it even more. The tentacles fucking his ass began to slow, and the bigger dick in the middle seemed to grow thicker. Prompto could hear the growls of the mindflayers, and then all of a sudden, the base of the tentacles in him began to inflate in size.

They grew and grew, until his rim was stretched as far as it would go, and he was properly knotted with no chance of anything leaking out of him. He moaned and wailed, feeling full and sated and ready for more. The tentacles in him twitched, but they stayed still as the tentacles around his dick worked faster and tighter, until he screamed and came, spurting cum onto the tentacles below. Once he had come, the tentacles inside of his ass began to rock in him, slowly picking up speed. Prompto was too tired to even moan at that point, just gave small little grunts of pleasure as his body was wrecked and fucked and used entirely, owned completely by the mindflayers.

The tentacle suckers at his nipples just sucked harder, releasing a sort of slick that made sucking at him a little easier, a little hotter. It made a sticky squelching noise, every time his pinched nipple was released, and every time it was sucked back in. It worked well in time with the ones that were now fucking his ass with the reckless abandon they had earlier, only this time, Prompto felt the tug of their collective knots against his ass.

One suddenly spurted its cum into him, burning hot and sticky, getting in between the other tentacles and making an audibly sticky squishing noise every time they moved. They stopped again, but the big middle one kept going, fucking him and tugging at his rim dangerously fast.

Another tentacle suddenly began dumping…  _ something _ in him. He couldn’t tell what it was at first. It was thick and viscous, but it wasn’t quite a liquid, hundreds of tiny small lumps like pebbles filling his abused asshole and burrowing into the stretched out walls of his ass and-

Oh. Eggs. Tiny ones. Of course. Along with some cum, of course, to fertilize the eggs, and they stuck to the walls of his ass like glue, like they belonged there. Because they did belong there, in Prompto, who was meant for this,  _ born _ for this, to be fucked and bred and made into a cum and egg dump, for just any beast who wanted a piece of his ass.

Quickly enough, the other five or six tentacles followed suit, pumping him full of thick and hot cum and tiny eggs that fit into their place in his ass, filling him up and stretching him out. The two tentacles in his mouth began to empty out their loads of cum into his mouth, loads which Prompto was more than happy to guzzle down, as though he knew he’d never be able to have another drink for the rest of his life. When it dies down, when they were milked dry, they left his mouth, and Prompto dropped his head onto the pile of writhing tentacles below him.

The big dick-shaped tentacle in him seemed to wanna keep fucking him, so he let the tentacles around his legs tug him apart wider to make more space for it to ruin him. The wet noises that came from his ass getting pounded only riled Prompto up more, and he could feel his dick get hard again. He moaned, loudly, as the ridges and bumps brushed against his prostate, over and over again, and when it fucked into him real deep every two or three thrusts, its knot went in far enough to press up against it, too. It fucked him faster, continuing to pick up the pace, and Prompto groaned again, voice breaking every time the tentacle fucked into him.

His whole body was on fire, covered in tentacles and tentacle goo, mouth and throat filled with mindflayer cum, and his ass was stretched out around an enormous dick that was beginning to twitch and slow down. Prompto wiggled his ass a little bit in anticipation, but the tentacles flipped him over once more, and the dick in him pushed in as far as it could go, knot grinding up against his prostate, stretching his stomach out. It twitched once, twice, and then came.

The hot cum was just the first stage. It was thicker than the earlier ones, and it filled him out and even slipped out around the edges of the knot, trickling out of his ass in thick rivulets, dripping into the mass of tentacles below him. Once it was done cumming, it laid its eggs - the second stage. The tiny pebbles of eggs burrowed between the ones already there, pushing some out of the way so the new ones could take hold. Prompto squeezed his ass around the knot. He tugged at the tentacles holding him down, and they held him tighter, wrapping around his thin and pliant body and pulling him deeper into the writhing pile of tentacles.

Finally, the tentacle in him twitched once more, and then began to swell. Actually, the swell was moving - another egg? But it was much bigger. Easily the size of two of his fists together, one egg was pumped into his body and took hold against his walls, dislodging even more tiny eggs to make space. Like this, easily a dozen such eggs entered him and burrowed there, staying in place. After the tentacle was through with breeding him, it left a last spurt or two of its extra thick cum, and then slowly popped out of Prompto’s asshole, not even waiting for the knot to deflate.

Immediately, cum and eggs flowed out of his asshole, thickly spurting out, his ass stretching every time an egg passed through. One of the larger ones failed to take hold, and Prompto came dry while pushing that one out. Panting, he watched as one mindflayer - no, a braindrainer - made its way out of the mess of tentacles and approached him. It grabbed his legs, the tentacles restraining them falling away easily, and bent them over his body so he was basically in half, his shins touching his shoulders. More tentacles came then, and restrained him that way, so his gaping, come-filled, thoroughly bred ass was on display for this daemon.

It seated itself onto Prompto, its lower mouth (if it even was a mouth) sitting neatly over his stretched ass. Its tentacles wrapped around his thighs and his lower abdomen, and Prompto could feel the press of a cock, one just like the big one that laid the larger eggs in him, up against his asshole. He moaned, excited, and a tentacle filled his mouth again. He didn’t mind. It filled his throat, thrusting in and out, using him like he was meant to be used.

The braindrainer pushed the tentacle into him and began to thrust, rocking back and forth so hard, Prompto thought he was fucking straight into his stomach. It felt  _ good _ . It had the same ridges and bumps, the ones that oh-so-deliciously rubbed up against his prostate, the ones that had him cumming again in no time. The tentacle in his mouth stilled, no longer pumping aphrodisiac, but cum instead, filling his throat and his stomach up. The braindrainer also stopped, the base of its cock inflating within him until there was no room left. Prompto squealed and writhed, the tentacles covering his body moving with him, while the braindrainer filled him with cum again, then tiny eggs, then the big ones, all of which burrowed deeper and deeper into his ass.

When the braindrainer pulled away, Prompto groaned, as the tentacles in his mouth pulled away, too, pouring a liberal amount of cum all over his face. Because of his position, he couldn’t properly push out the eggs and cum in him to relieve the pressure they were putting on his abused prostate. As though it knew of his intentions, one tentacle shot out and filled his ass again, but this time didn’t bother with fucking him. It stayed there while he wiggled and moaned, until it began to fill him with a sort of heat - not quite a liquid, not really eggs - that hardened once in him.

They were plugging him up, he realized, just as the tentacle pulled out, and the ones restraining him leg go. He fell unceremoniously onto the pile of tentacles, and when he sat up, he could feel the eggs and the cum deep in his guts, sloshing around thickly; if he squeezed, he could feel the shape of dozens of big eggs and thousands of tiny ones lining his walls. He smiled.


End file.
